Snow Flake
by The Diamond Huntress
Summary: Without much warning, Neku slightly tilts his head to lean in closer to her face. A soft and light kiss touches her soft glossy lips. Soon after kissing her, Neku leans away from her. He notices her puzzlement within the depths of her soft, ocean blue eyes as her fingertips touch her lips. [Neku x Rhyme One shot]


**Snow Flake**

By _Ike's Little Sister_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Time to dip a toe into a new fandom ... ehem, well, this is my first _The World Ends with You _fanfic. And yes, it is a Neku x Rhyme. I don't give two digits about you're opinion on this pairing. If you don't like it, then get the hell outa here. Enjoy.

**x*X*x**

**Summary: **Without much warning, Neku slightly tilts his head to lean in closer to her face. A soft and light kiss touches her soft glossy lips. Soon after kissing her, Neku leans away from her. He notices her puzzlement within the depths of her soft, ocean blue eyes as her fingertips touch her lips. [Neku x Rhyme ~ One shot]

**Pairing(s): **Neku x Rhyme

**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt and Comfort and Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Are you out of your factor? There's no Zetta way I own this game. _The World Ends With You_® by Square Enix x Jupiter.

* * *

><p><strong> ~ Snow Flake ~<strong>

In early December, it means the month of the Angels. There are several sleepovers and a few pillow fights to be made. Little did the angels know, the feathers from their soft cloud pillows descend to universal Mother Earth. This creates some different kind of warmth.

Snow.

.

.

.

The streets are quiet; it is December. The town square street clock hangs - just above the little bench - next to the flickering light that causes shadows. The clock read midnight.

A fifteen year-old orange-haired boy silently walked down the - surprisingly - quiet streets of Shibuya. Dark purple headphones sat on his head as one of his favourite songs was playing. This boy was Neku Sakuraba, a former player in the Reapers' Game.

_'Stupid idiotic piss-taking asshole!'_ Neku inwardly cursed as he kicked the ground in anger, memories of what happened not long ago flashing through his mind.

Neku had had another fight with his 'good-for-nothing' father, Hisashi Sakuraba. He was the exact reason Neku partly hated his life.

Ever since his mother, Haruka Sakuraba had died, his father has stopped working and drowned himself in alcohol. Because of this, Neku stays out late as much as he can.

Neku soon approached a bech in the park and sat down, sighing. He was about to turn the volume up on his headphones, until he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Neku!"

The said orange-haired teen turned his head to the side to see a young beautiful girl with short golden blonde hair and ocean blue yes. She wore white knee-length shorts, a long sleeved light orange jumper with a black skull on it, roller-skates and a black beanie with a white skull on it.

Neku's eyes widened.

"Rhyme?!"

"Neku!"

Raimu 'Rhyme' Bito paused on her roller-skates in front of Neku, who's eyes were still wide.

"Rhyme! What the hell are you doing out here so late at night?! And why're you in light clothing! What the hell!" Neku yelled as he took of his dark purple hooded jacket and wrapped it around Rhyme's shoulders.

Rhyme was silent for a bit, and Neku sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Rhyme," He apologised. "But seriously, why are you out here so late at night? It's dangerous."

"I-I'm sorry, Neku," Rhyme said quietly. "I-It's just that Beat ran off after an argument with our parents, and I came out to find him."

"He ran off? That dumbass ..." Neku muttered.

"But if you don't mind me asking, why are _you _out here, Neku?" Rhyme asked as she sat down on the park bench. Neku's eyes slightly widened before he sighed and sat on the bench beside her.

"I-It's ..."

"Hm?"

Neku sighed again. "I got into an argument with my sorry excuse for a dad, that's why I'm out here?"

"Sorry excuse?" Rhyme repeated. "Why ... why would you say that?"

"Many reasons."

"Then ... where's your mother?"

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

"She's dead." Neku answered bitterly.

Rhymes eyes were wide as she looked at Neku, who's gaze was on the ground, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, Neku! I ... I didn't ..."

"It's alright." He whispered as he rubbed his eyes with his arm quickly so Rhyme wouldn't notice. "The past is the past."

Rhyme was silent.

_'Neku ...' _

"Anyway, weren't you on your way to find Beat?" Neku suddenly asked.

Rhyme's eyes widened as she realised she had been staring at Neku, and she blushed.

"Y-Yes ..."

"I'll help you find him." Neku stated as he stood up, Rhyme doing the same. He turned his head to Rhyme.

"Make sure to stay by-"

He paused.

"Huh?" Rhyme questioned.

There was a moment of silence until Neku's lips quirked upwards, and then he started to smile, which turned into a chuckle.

"Neku?" Rhyme asked. "What's so funny?"

"T-The snowflake ..." He said through his laugh. "It's on your nose!"

Rhyme gave him a questioned look as she raised her finger to touch her nose. She felt a cold liquid against her finger, soon wiping it off.

Rhyme pouted as Neku continued to laugh. "What's so funny about that?"

"I'm sorry," He smiled. "You just looked ... really cute."

.

.

.

Rhyme's cheeks were coated in a soft crimson red blush.

"C-Cute?" She whispered as she looked down on the floor. "I-I ..."

She looked up.

Without much warning, Neku slightly tilts his head to lean in closer to her face. A soft and light kiss touches her soft glossy lips. Soon after kissing her, Neku leans away from her. He notices her puzzlement within the depths of her soft, ocean blue eyes as her fingertips touch her lips.

Rhyme just stood there, dumbfounded. Her mind still trying to process the event that had just happened. The feeling of the kiss never left her lips as her cheeks were flushed red.

She slowly looked up at Neku, who's back was facing her.

"L-Let's go ..." He said quietly as he started to walk quite quickly.

_'What the hell ... I just kissed Rhyme! What's up with me?!' _Neku thought a million thoughts flew through his mind. _'Am I high?! What about is she tells Beat! What would he-'_

"Neku!"

He heard his name being called by her.

Neku was too nervous to look behind him, so he kept his gaze on the ground.

Rhyme managed to catch up to him on her roller skates, slowly intertwining her fingers with his. Neku's eyes widened as he felt Rhyme move closer to him.

"Neku," she said quietly, gaining his attention.

"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered.

She looked up at him, her beautiful ocean blue eyes sparkling as a light blush coated her cheeks.

"Please stay by my side."

Neku felt his heard skip a beat.

He slowly looked at her, her roller skates making her taller so he looked directly into her sparkling eyes.

He looked at her for bit, but then smiled softly.

"Sure."

**x*X*x**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, what did you think? Did you guys enjoy it? This is one of my most favourite pairings. Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews.

**x*X*x**

"_All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, all right?_"

_- Neku Sakuraba_

**x*X*x**

See you guys next time :)

_**- Ike's Little Sister**_


End file.
